


plum island

by dizzyawsten



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzyawsten/pseuds/dizzyawsten
Summary: geoff and awsten visited plum island every summer, but one particular summer when they were 26 stood out.this is just a short little thing that i wrote in one go in like five minutes. please leave constructive criticism, this is my first one-shot i think! thank you for reading, and i hope you don't hate it too much lol





	

"Awsten! Please, please be careful!"

Awsten giggled as he heard his boyfriends somewhat worried cries. He kept walking towards where he could see a sandbar a bit farther out. The water was at his shoulders, and the waves were breaking just behind him. It was beautiful looking out, hundreds of miles of dark ocean separating him and the mainland. Plum Island was a very small place, the smallest of the archipelago. Awsten and Geoff came out here every summer to relax for a few weeks and enjoy the nature- the trip was a much needed break from the loud bustle of Houston. Awsten looked over his shoulder to see Geoff wading towards him. He was very protective of Awsten, always worried about his safety. It was a bit annoying a times, but endearing all the same. When he reached Awsten he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Awsten threw his arms around the taller boy and they stood, enjoying the other's embrace.

Later that evening, while enjoying an extravagant meal of ramen noodles and lemonade, Geoff decided it was time. He had been thinking about it for months, planning to reserve a nice restaurant and wear a hideously dressy suit, but sitting here now, he realized it was unnecessary. Him and Awsten had been together for nearly ten years, since they were 16. Geoff had known he was the one within a month of them dating, and by now he was ready. 

"I have to do something." he said as he cleared the table, then retreated to their room.

When Awsten walked into him and Geoff's shared bedroom a while later, he immediately turned around in shock and walked out. He had a huge grin on his face as he again turned and finally entered the room where the love of his life was crouched. He ran to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, knocking Geoff onto his back.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he excitedly whispered in his boyfriend- no, fiancé's ear. Geoff's hair was tickling his nose as he pressed a hundred tiny kisses to the side of his head, smiling the whole time. After a spell, they finally sat up, and Geoff slid the ring- a simple silver piece- onto Awsten's hand. He took his hand to his mouth and kissed the finger, then reached up and kissed his fiancé. 

On the flight home, Awsten was bouncing in his seat, and Geoff couldn't do anything but giggle at the boy. He gazed lovingly in his direction, and when Awsten turned his head, he was greated with a wide smile. Geoff leaned in and planted a big kiss right on his cheek. Across the aisle, a middle aged man gave them dirty looks, but the woman next to him was smiling at the couple. Awsten returned the smile, then curled into Geoff's lap. He could live right here forever, wrapped in the warm embrace of his lovers arms. 

As he was drifting to sleep, he giggled as he pictured Ottos's face when he learned the big news.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading fam


End file.
